Professor Snape's Potion
by Fire'sTiger
Summary: One shot. Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Set before the sixth Harry Potter book. Professor Snape makes a new potion which accidently sends Harry to a world where he meets some one he never thought he would see. . . Sorry you guys, but I won't be updating this story. I really don't know where I would go with it if I did, sorry.


**Okay, so I know lots of other people have probably already come up with this idea, but I'm writing it anyway! This is set before the sixth book, and from Harry's POV. Sorry if any of them are OOC. I tried to get them as much as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Hello Professor Snape." Hermoine said as she, Ron, and I entered his class room.<p>

"Hello children." He said in his usual dreary tone. "Not that I am at all pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked into an orange position in a bottle.

"Dumbledore told us that you were making a potion." I replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, Potter." He spat my name, still not looking at us.

"We were just stopping by to see what it was and if you needed help." Hermoine explained.

"Why would I need help from some children?" He put the small bottle down on his desk.

"I don't know, sir. Dumbledore didn't say." Hermoine said looking to Ron and then to me.

He scoffed and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't catch. He walked across the room to a shelf of potions. As he looked from one to the other I walked up to the desk and picked up the bottle. I twisted my wrist in a circular motion, causing the potion to go around in circles. This caused the water to turn into a lighter orange color. I stopped moving the bottle and it went back to normal.

"Professor, what exactly is this?" I asked, moving the bottle again.

"None of your concern." He growled, snatching it away.

"But, Professor, we might be able to help you make it better." Hermoine said.

Snape scoffed again and pulled the cork out of the top of the bottle. He poured a green liquid into the potion. It started to smoke and spark before turning into an odd purple color.

"Dumbledore must have sent us here for a reason, Professor. He wouldn't of just sent us here to just get rid of us." Ron said. "Would he?" Hermoine shook her head no and Professor Snape sighed.

"If you must know it is a potion that will transfer you from one place to another."

Confused I asked, "But don't we already have enough magic to do that already?"

"If you mean Apparition, Floo powder, the Vanishing Cabinets, or a Port key then you are mistaken. All of those methods have one danger or another. This potion should have no problems or danger. Any witch or wizard should be able to use it even with no experience." He shook the bottle making it turn into a yellowish color.

"If it is a potion how do you control where it sends you?" I asked.

"That is what I am working on. It is nearly complete and things would go much faster if I didn't have students getting in my way." He said angrily.

"We aren't getting in the way, we are just trying to help, Professor." Hermoine said, looking eager and already thinking about how to finish the potion.

"If you want to help, you can be quiet and let me think." Hermoine looked a little dejected, but didn't give up.

"But we could give you ideas." She said as Snape put the potion back on the table and went to a cabinet on the wall.

I picked up the bottle and stopped paying attention to every one else. This potion was most definitely different. I could almost feel the magic pulsing off. There was something in the middle of the bottle. It looked almost like dirt just floating in the middle of the potion. As I watched it I realized it was moving. Swirling, turning and twisting in on itself.

I jumped as Snape yelled, "NO!" I looked up just in time to see an ancient owl crash into the window next to me. It tried to stop, but still hit my hand. I accidentally dropped the potion and couldn't catch it in time before it crashed to the floor. Next thing I new I was in a purple cloud and could feel wind blasting in my face. I had to squint against it and tried to step out of the cloud, but couldn't get my feet to move. I couldn't feel any solid ground under my feet and I started to panic when I fell onto solid ground.

I heard three startled noises. They could have been yells or intakes of breaths, but I couldn't tell. My senses all seemed to be muffled. When they had cleared enough I heard a female voice say, "Are you alright?"

I heard her start to come toward me and I blinked open my eyes. "Bella, wait. He could be dangerous." I saw three people.

One of them was a pale girl, another a very tan black haired guy, and the other was a very pale black haired guy. The pale guy could have made sour cream jealous.

"Jacob, he doesn't look that dangerous. Just confused," the girl, Bella, told the guy who was holding her arm.

I wasn't paying attention to them though. I was looking at the pale guy who was looking just as startled as I was.

"Harry? How did you get here?" He asked.

"Cedric! You're alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if some one else out there already made something like this, but I couldn't resist when my bro gave me the idea!<strong>


End file.
